Yu-Gi-Oh! One-Shot: The Orichalcos vs The Puzzle
by GamingGuy84
Summary: This a One-Shot I made that I hope fans will enjoy. It takes place during the first duel between Yami Yugi and Raphael. What if Yami Yugi saw what was coming and had a chance to change things? Read if you want to find out!


Yu-Gi-Oh! One Shot:

The Orichalcos vs The Puzzle

* * *

This story takes place during Yami Yugi's first duel against Raphael. I know of at least a couple

of fanfics that speculate how that duel could have ended without Yami playing the Seal of

Orichalcos. I feel that I should give it a try. I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Note: I do not own Yugioh, and a certain card in this story was the idea of ALANMAC95 on

deviantart, whom I asked if I could use it here, which he agreed. For that, I thank him. Now

then, on to the action!

* * *

 **(Yami Yugi: 2700 LP) ; (Raphael: 3000 LP)**

Yami Yugi had just tried and failed to destroy Raphael's Guardian Grarl. After that, Raphael

began talking about the organization he worked for and his mission. He then went on to say he,

the nameless Pharaoh, was an evil tyrant. Yami of course did not believe him. Raphael then

pointed out that since Yami had lost all his memories, he had no way of knowing if he was evil

or not.

* * *

"I may not remember much about my days as Pharaoh, but I do know that I once saved

mankind." Yami said, standing by his belief that he was a good ruler.

* * *

"Well, the people you saved were evil, which means you are too!" Raphael retorted.

* * *

"That's not true!" Yami denied. He absolutely refused to believe anything his opponent was

telling him.

* * *

"5,000 years before you ruled as king, the Stone of Orichalcos appeared, and never left! The

world was divided into two sides: The pure of heart, and those ruled by darkness. The two

sides faced off in the most devastating battle the world's ever seen. We're here to continue

that fight and make sure our side wins. And while we may be outnumbered, we have two

things you don't: The power of the Orichalcos, and the Great Leviathan! Therefore, we can

capture the souls of man and offer them to the most powerful beast that ever lived. Only then

will the world return to the way it was… a peaceful place with a worthy leader." Yami couldn't

believe how messed up his opponent was.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you've been brainwashed!"

* * *

"Look around! If things continue the way they are, the entire planet's gonna look like this

desert: Desolate, crumbling, and void of any signs of life! But that's not gonna happen,

because I'll see to it that justice is served. And you're gonna help me." Raphael said as he

laughed. "Ya see Pharaoh, after 5,000 years your spirit did come back so you can save world…by

surrendering your soul!" Yami continued to be angered by these false accusations.

* * *

"No, that's a lie! Enough! I'm sick of hearing you justifying your evil plan!"

* * *

"I'm afraid it isn't my plan. I'm carrying out the wishes of my master." Raphael retorted.

* * *

"Just who is this master of yours, Raphael?" Yami asked.

* * *

"Well, for starters he's a better leader than you were." Raphael answered, then continued as he

saw the surprised look on Yami's face. "That's right Pharaoh. My master told me all about your

history as the King of Egypt: How you ruled as an evil dictator, using the power of the Shadow

Realm to control your subjects."

* * *

"Wake up! He lied!" Yami shot back. The more he heard from Raphael (and by extension, his

unknown master), the angrier he became. None of it was true, he just couldn't accept any of

it.

* * *

"How would you know? You have no memory of you past! So isn't it possible that you're

responsible for the destruction of Egypt?! Think about it!" Raphael shouted.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

At the same time, something was going on back in Domino City. In Yugi's bedroom closet, a

bright golden glow shone from within a big bag…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Yami started to doubt himself. Raphael did have a point; he could remember nothing of

his days as Pharaoh. Except that one vision he shared with Kaiba during their duel in Battle

City. And that vision had not been a pleasant one.

"It can't be. I know I was a worthy Pharaoh. I'm the one who locked the dark magic away!"

Yami retorted, trying to reassure himself that what he learned throughout Battle City was the

truth. Suddenly, he felt a powerful pulse within his chest and gasped. His eyes then glossed

over, now out of focus.

* * *

Raphael smiled at Yami's feeble attempts to prove him wrong. "So you believe, but if you take

a closer look at yourself, you'll discover the truth. Your heart is dark and I'm about to prove it."

Raphael said as he was about to begin his next turn. But before he drew his next cards, he saw

something that made him pause and feel confused. "What? What is he doing?"

* * *

Standing opposite him, Yami stood stiff with a faraway look on his face. He wasn't even paying

attention to Raphael. But the most noticeable thing the big man saw was that the Pharaoh had

a glowing yellow eye on his forehead.

* * *

"Pharaoh? Are you okay? Pharaoh, talk to me!" Yugi begged, but his spiritual partner didn't

respond. Yami stood still like a statue.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _First Yami was starting to feel afraid, now he was confused. He saw that he was still in the_

 _same place he was before. But what was different was that instead of standing in front of_

 _Raphael, he was standing more to the right. And stranger still, Raphael wasn't looking at him._

"What is this? What's going on?" _he asked himself._

* * *

 _"No Pharaoh! Please! There's another way out of this!"_

* * *

"Yugi!" _Yami recognized Yugi's voice immediately and turned to where he heard him. He gasped_

 _when he saw himself laying on the ground with Yugi hovering over him. Yugi seemed very_

 _worried about something._ "What the? How am I in two places at once? Can Yugi not see me

from here?" _He then saw something else that surprised him._

* * *

"Oh no! It's my Dark Magician Girl, The Dragon Knight! But she's trapped in some kind of

crystal! What's happened? Is the duel still going on somehow?" _Yami had no idea what was_

 _transpiring. Then it hit him._ "Of course! This must be a vision of the future. But what could be causing this? Also, why am I

the only one seeing this vision? And why is Yugi so afraid?" _He then saw the other him getting_ _back up._

* * *

 _"Eh, if I lose now, then both worlds will be destroyed! I won't lose this duel! I'll take you down_

 _Raphael! So I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we hold_

 _six cards in our hands!"_

* * *

 _"Now you're just stalling." Raphael complained as he drew his cards._

* * *

"What did Raphael mean by stalling? Am I going to lose the duel and I'm just trying to prolong

my defeat? No, that wouldn't make Yugi react the way he did. It sounded like he was trying to

talk me out of doing something. Also, Raphael seems to be expecting me to do something as

well. But what could Raphael want me to do that Yugi wouldn't…?"

* * *

 _At that moment, a horrible thought had struck the Pharaoh. That thought made him feel more_

 _afraid than he was when Raphael was spewing his lies. He looked at himself again and_

 _saw the green stone he was wearing glow. The other Yami looked like he was fearful and_

 _desperate._

* * *

"No, it couldn't be! It just couldn't!" _He then decided he had to see the cards his future self_

 _was holding for confirmation. And sure enough, when Yami got a good look at the six cards, his_

 _worst fear was confirmed. His eyes widened and started shaking all over._ "No! Not that card!

But How? How could that card be in my hand?!" _Yami shouted incredulously._

* * *

 _"I'm out of options." Future Yami said, sounding like he was ready to do the unthinkable._

 _"There's only one card in my hand that can free my dragon so I can win the duel. I must play_

 _The Seal of Orichalcos!" Yami couldn't believe he heard himself say those words._

* * *

 _"Pharaoh! No!" Yugi shouted as he grabbed Future Yami's arm in an attempt to stop him from_

 _activating the Seal._

* * *

 _"Let go!" Future Yami demanded as he struggled._

* * *

 _"No! You don't know what you're doing!" Yugi begged._

* * *

"He's right! Listen to him! Don't play that card!" _Yami warned, forgetting that no one in that_

 _vision could hear him._

* * *

 _"Let go!" Future Yami repeated while still trying to pull his arm free._

* * *

 _"Listen to me! This card is affecting your mind!" Yugi said desperately._

* * *

"Don't do it! If you activate that card, you will be corrupted, exactly like Mai! Not only that,

your soul will be at risk of being taken!" _Yami added, his words falling on deaf ears, as well as_

 _Yugi's._

* * *

 _"We're going to lose the duel! Can't you see?! Trust me, its the only way Yugi! We must do_

 _this! Now let me go!" Future Yami shouted as he finally freed his arm from Yugi's grip. Yami_

 _couldn't believe this was happening. Him ignoring Yugi, his friend and dueling partner? It was_

 _unthinkable!_

* * *

 _"Please, don't play that card." Yugi begged pitifully. Yami couldn't bear to stand by and watch_

 _himself make the biggest mistake of his life._

* * *

"NO! STOP!" _Yami cried out as he tried to swipe the evil card out of his counterpart's hand,_

 _but to Yami's shock, his hand went right through. He couldn't touch his other self, just like how_

 _no one could see or hear him. He almost fell in his failed attempt. Now he was forced to watch_

 _what happened next._

* * *

 _"Now I activate… The Seal of Orichalcos!" Future Yami declared as he slid the card into his duel_ _disk._

* * *

"No…" _Yami said weakly, watching himself play that wretched thing. Future Yami screamed in_

 _pain as the green light from the Seal shot out and around the dueling area._

* * *

 _"NOOOO!" Yugi shouted as he vanished from Yami's sight._

* * *

"YUGI! NOOO!" _Yami stared at where Yugi disappeared, then to his future self in complete_

 _disbelief. What he saw was someone unrecognizable. He had clenched his fists in anger and_

 _disgust._ "This can't be. How could I…do this? How could I betray Yugi like that? I promised

him back at Duelist Kingdom that I would never go against his wishes again. And yet, what I just

saw…"

* * *

 _Yami next watched himself continue the duel, but not the way he had in the past. Instead of his_

 _usual dueling style, he needlessly sacrificed his monsters to damage Raphael's Life Points._

 _Future Yami laughed and taunted his opponent for giving him the power he now wielded. Yami_

 _now felt sick to his stomach. He just could not bear to see himself in such a disrespectful and_

 _heartless manner. He especially hated watching himself throw away Dark Magician Girl to_

 _inflict more damage. Yami wanted nothing more than for this terrible vision to stop and return_

 _to the present._

* * *

"Please, let this nightmare end already. I don't want to see anymore of it! Take me back now!

I beg you! TAKE ME BACK!" _Yami begged to no one in particular. However, the vision still_

 _played itself out._

* * *

 _He next saw Raphael finding a way to save himself and ultimately win the duel. His Monster,_

 _Guardian Eatos, used the power from the Monsters Future Yami sent to the Graveyard to make_

 _itself incredibly strong and wipe out Future Yami's remaining Life Points. Yami looked away and_

 _shut his eyes tight. He knew what was about to happen next and did not want to watch._

 _Except, it didn't play out like he expected…_

* * *

 _"Pharaoh, I won't let this happen to you!" Yami opened his eyes and looked back again in_

 _stunned surprise. Yugi had returned._

* * *

"Yugi! He's come back!" _At first he was glad that Yugi was alright, but the very next thing he_

 _saw rendered him speechless._

* * *

 _"Yugi! No! What are you doing here?" Future Yami asked, stunned as Yugi pushed him away_

 _from the Seal._

* * *

 _"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead." Yugi replied as he started to_

 _fade away into the Orichalcos' light._

* * *

"No…Yugi!" _Both Present and Future versions of Yami yelled, watching in horror as their_

 _closet friend was being taken away._

* * *

 _After watching himself collapse on the ground, Yami fell to his knees and began to cry. Seeing_

 _himself acting like an inhuman monster was terrible, but seeing his companion being stolen_

 _from him was a hundred times worse. And the worst part…was that it was the Pharaoh's own_

 _fault Yugi was gone._

* * *

"Yugi…No! No more…no more! YUGIIIII!"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh, are you alright?" Yami blinked as he looked around again. He found that

his Dragon Knight was still there, and not encased in crystal. Also, no Seal was active on the

field. That meant his vision had finally ended and he was back in the present time. Most

importantly, he saw that Yugi was right there beside him, like always. Yami's eyes began to

water again from this sight.

* * *

"Yugi! You…you're still here!" The Pharaoh said emotionally. Yugi seemed confused by the

statement.

* * *

"Uh, of course I'm still here. Why wouldn't I be? And…are you crying?" Hearing Yugi ask those

questions, Yami realized that he really was the only one to have seen that vision of the

immediate future. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before answering.

* * *

"It…it is nothing. Just something in my eye." Yami lied. He didn't think Yugi should know what

he had just witnessed, not just yet anyway. Plus, there was a duel to focus on, which Raphael impatiently reminded the Pharaoh about.

* * *

"Hey Pharaoh! Are you done spacing out? We have a duel to get back to if you don't

mind! I've been waiting for you to snap out of it before I take my next turn. So are you ready

to continue now, or do you actually want to call it quits?!"

* * *

"Its not too late. There's still time…" Yami said softly while looking down at his hands.

* * *

"Not too late for what?" Yugi asked, but Yami didn't answer him.

* * *

"My apologies Raphael. Proceed with your turn." Yami said. He had to think carefully about

what he should do next. He knew the outcome of the duel, but not the specific circumstances

that led to it. For example, Yami still didn't know how his dragon got trapped in the crystal.

Nor did he know how The Seal of Orichalcos ended up in his hand. His decision depended on

Raphael's next move.

* * *

"About time. First, I'll place one card facedown. Then I'll activate this Magic card…it's called

Exchange!" Yami gasped and widened his eyes.

* * *

"So that's how…" He said in a shocked whisper.

* * *

"How what? What're you talking about Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, still confused about Yami's

recent behavior. Again, his question went unanswered.

* * *

"What are you up to?" Yami asked Raphael, pretending he didn't know his opponent's plan.

* * *

"Normally, Exchange allows both of us to pick a card from the opponent's hand. But you'll

notice that we each have only one card left. So that means we switch cards."

* * *

"Then let's get on with it." Yami replied as he and Raphael began walking towards each other.

At this point, Yami decided that there might only be one way to change the future. He didn't

like it, but he felt it was necessary. He turned to Yugi while he walked.

* * *

"Yugi, there isn't much time. I need to tell you something." Yami said to Yugi as they talked

telepathically.

* * *

"Tell me what?" Yugi questioned, still confused about why his friend blanked out a moment

ago and why he's been acting unusual. Yami decided to tell him only the overall picture.

* * *

"When I was unresponsive earlier, something most unexpected happened. I don't know how,

but I had a sudden vision of the future." Yugi was stunned.

* * *

"The future?! Really? What did you see?" Yugi asked, wanting to know what the Pharaoh had witnessed.

* * *

"I saw us losing this duel…while The Seal of Orichalcos was activated." Yami said. Yugi gasped.

* * *

"We lose?! But if the Seal was on the field, then that means…"

* * *

"Yes; one of our souls gets taken." Yami said heavily.

* * *

"Your soul?" Yugi asked, terrified by this revelation. Instead of answering, Yami moved on.

* * *

"Yugi, we must not let this vision come true. We need to change the future. The fate of the

world depends on it!" Yami said urgently. Yugi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You're right. What can we do to change the outcome of the duel?"

* * *

"I've already thought of that, but I need you to trust me. It's going to be risky." Yami said.

* * *

"Of course I trust you. What's the plan?" Yugi asked. He wasn't ready for what his friend said next.

* * *

"We must switch. I need you to continue the duel in my place." Yami's answer shocked the younger boy.

* * *

"Switch places?! How will that change anything?"

* * *

"Like I said, you must trust me. Don't be afraid Yugi. I believe in you." Yami said. While feeling

very unsure about this plan, Yugi had to understand the Pharaoh knew what he was doing.

* * *

"Alright Pharaoh, let's hope this works." Grateful, Yami switched with Yugi just as they and

Raphael met in the center of the dueling field.

* * *

Yugi then handed Raphael the only card he was holding. "Necromancy, huh? This lets me use a

Monster from your Graveyard. That means this card was useless to you anyway, since I have no

Monsters in my Graveyard." He said arrogantly.

* * *

"I know. Now if you can give me your card, we can continue." Yugi said calmly. Raphael

immediately noticed something was up.

* * *

"Hold on. Something's different about you Pharaoh…" Raphael began, but Yugi cut him off.

* * *

"I'm not the Pharaoh. You'll be dueling me instead." He said simply. Raphael immediately lost it.

* * *

"Wait, you're the brat that shares his body with the Pharaoh?! Are you kidding me?! Why isn't

the Pharaoh dueling now?!" Raphael demanded as he grabbed Yugi by the collar and lifted him

up from the ground.

* * *

"He has his reasons. Like it or not, I'm your opponent now. Either you accept it, or you can

forfeit the duel. Either way, I'm not going anywhere." Yugi said defiantly. Raphael seethed for

a moment, looking like he wanted to punch Yugi. However, in the end he let him go…though

rather roughly as he literally dropped the boy to the ground.

* * *

"Have it your way, kid. The duel will go on, but I have a message for your friend." Raphael then

addressed to Yami. "I know you can hear me Pharaoh, so listen up! By tagging out and letting

your little buddy duel for you, you've proven that you are not only evil…but you're a coward

too! For chickening out like that, I'll show no mercy to the brat!" Raphael threatened.

* * *

"I'm sure he got the message, but he's no coward and certainly not evil! But enough about

that. Last I checked, you still have a card to give me due to your Exchange." Yugi said after

getting back on his feet and brushing himself off.

* * *

Raphael, while still angry and disappointed, remembered his original plan for the Pharaoh. He

then started to smile again. _'Maybe this isn't a total loss. If I can force the kid to play the Seal_

 _and defeat him, the Pharaoh would likely force him aside and let himself be taken. I just need to_

 _push the right buttons…'_

* * *

"Yes, I do have a card for you. I thought the Pharaoh would be pleased with it, but I'm sure you

will take a liking to it as well." Raphael said with a chuckle, handing his card to Yugi. The two

then walked back to their original dueling positions.

* * *

"What is so funny?" Yugi asked before looking at the card he was given. He was immediately

horrified. "Oh no! Not this! It's The Seal of Orichalcos!" Raphael then laughed again.

* * *

"It's too late kid. The stone around your neck is already begun to expose your dark side." As he

said this, Yugi looked down and saw the green stone he was wearing glow softly. He then

grabbed it as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "It will determine whether your heart is good or

evil. I know which the Pharaoh is…but what about you? I think sometime soon, you will play

that card. Or maybe the Pharaoh will come back and play it instead. Let's see how this plays

out. My turn is done. Your up."

* * *

"Yugi, I know how scared you must be. I'm confident that you will not give in to the darkness

and play that card." Yami said encouragingly before falling silent. Yugi nodded, but now he

had something else to think about.

* * *

 _'Somehow Pharaoh, I can't tell what you're thinking. He's closed off his thoughts to me just_

 _after he had that vision…like he didn't want me to know something. And now The Seal of_

 _Orichalcos is in my hand. Why would Raphael want to give this card to his opponent? Doesn't_

 _he need it to take the Pharaoh's soul?'_ Yugi thought before beginning his next turn.

* * *

"It's my move now!"

* * *

"Don't forget, my Purity of the Cemetery Magic card is still in effect! And with 5 Monsters in

your Graveyard, you automatically lose 500 of your Life Points!"

* * *

 **(Yugi: 2700 – 500 = 2200)**

* * *

"Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, attack Guardian Grarl again!" Yugi commanded as his

dragon went on the assault. However, Raphael was expecting it.

* * *

"Not so fast! I activate Crystal Seal!" Instantly, Yugi's dragon knight was incased in crystal.

* * *

"No! She's trapped!" Yugi exclaimed in fear.

* * *

"Yes, she is. Just like how I had seen her in my vision…" Yami said to himself, still keeping his thoughts separate from Yugi's.

* * *

"How's that for a twist? I've sealed your dragon in a crystal prison, just like he was when you

first found him! Your big shot dragon is locked away! But of course, there is one card in your

hand that could set your Monster free. Are you man enough to play it? Or will you return and

play it instead Pharaoh? Which of you will do what needs to be done to win the duel?" Raphael

challenged.

* * *

"Don't let him get to you. He wants the Seal of Orichalcos activated. This must not happen!

Don't let it happen Yugi!" Yami instructed strongly.

* * *

"I know! I set a Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn." Raphael scoffed.

* * *

 _'Sooner or later, one of them will play the Seal. And when that happens, the Pharaoh's soul will_

 _finally belong to Master Dartz. It's just a matter of time.'_ He thought, believing his plan will work.

* * *

"Time to lose! I activate Rod of Silence – Kay'est! It raises my Backup Guardna's strength by

500! It also lets me play my Guardian Kay'est! Guardian Grarl, attack his facedown Monster

now!" Yugi watched helplessly as his Big Shield Guardna was destroyed.

* * *

"My Big Shield Guardna!" Yugi cried.

* * *

"And your Life Points are wide open! Now Guardian Kay'est, attack him directly!"

* * *

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

 **(Yugi: 2200 – 1000 = 1200)**

* * *

"Yugi, are you injured?" Yami asked out of concern. Yugi struggled to get up again.

* * *

"I'll be fine." Yugi said roughly. At the same time, the Stone of Orichalcos

glowed again. Yami noticed this and started to think the Orichalcos' power was starting to

affect Yugi…like it did to himself in his vision.

* * *

"Looks like this duel's just about over! In fact, you'll automatically lose when your next turn's

done!" Raphael said, sounding triumphant.

* * *

"I'm not…done yet!" Yugi shouted back, drawing his next card.

* * *

"Remember, my Purity of the Cemetery's still in effect! So you lose 600 Life Points!"

* * *

 **(Yugi: 1200 – 600 = 600)**

* * *

"Now you have one turn left! There's only one way to save yourself, and you know what I'm

talking about. Now play the card I gave you!" Raphael ordered.

* * *

Yugi looked at his hand. He was holding Card of Sanctity and The Seal of Orichalcos. He knew

what would happen if he played the latter. The stone glowed yet again, making Yugi clutch it

more. He started to actually think playing the Seal might help after all…

* * *

"Yugi, don't think that! You can resist it! That card is evil and must not be played no matter

what! I know you are better than this…better than me!" Hearing that last part, Yugi began to

not only understand why Raphael gave him the Seal, but also why Yami wanted Yugi to duel in

his place. Within their minds, Yugi confronted Yami.

* * *

"Pharaoh, you saw all this happen, didn't you? Raphael giving you The Seal of Orichalcos,

trapping our Dragon Knight, and tempting you to play his card. It wasn't Raphael who activated

it in your vision, was it? It was you." Yugi surmised. Yami refused to reply. "I need to know.

Did you play The Seal of Orichalcos in the future you've seen?" The boy asked more strongly.

* * *

At long last, Yami decided not to hold back anymore. "Yes Yugi, I did play that wretched card."

He confessed while tightening his fists. "Despite all the warnings you gave me, I ignored you in

the end and betrayed you. Your spirit vanished after that. And for that, I am truly and deeply

sorry." He said with such strong emotion Yugi was stunned.

* * *

"What happened after you played the Seal?" Yugi asked, wanting to know the rest of the vision.

Very reluctantly, Yami recounted his behavior for the remainder of the duel and how he badly

mistreated his own Monsters. Yugi listened to every word, becoming more shocked the more

he heard. When Yami explained how Raphael won, he stopped talking.

* * *

"And that's how Raphael captured your soul?" Yugi asked quietly. However, Yami shook his

head violently and began to cry again.

* * *

"No! That was the worst part! It was not my soul that was taken! It…it was your soul!" He

answered very bitterly. Yugi was shocked again. "Just before the Seal could take my soul, you

returned and pushed me away at the last second! You let your soul being taken instead of

mine! You sacrificed yourself to save me, despite me stabbing you in the back! You were

gone…AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!"

* * *

Yugi had never seen the Pharaoh so upset. It pained him to see his friend suffer like this.

* * *

"Do you understand now why I couldn't tell you everything earlier? Why I insisted you'd duel

instead of me? It is because unlike me, you have full memories of your life and knew what kind

of person you were. Not like me, whose memory is a total blank. You had no doubts about

yourself. I knew with certainty that you would NEVER make the same mistake I made. You

would rather lose the duel than play a card that would put your soul on the line. Raphael was

right about me; I AM a coward." Yami explained before silencing himself and continued

weeping.

* * *

Yugi walked over to the Pharaoh and gave him a stern look. "Pharaoh, look at me." Yami

opened his watery eyes and stared back at Yugi.

* * *

"Nothing Raphael said about you is true. You are not evil, nor a coward! In fact,

you're probably the bravest person I know!" Yami was completely taken aback. This was not

how he expected his friend to react to all that he told him.

* * *

"Yugi, how can you say that? After everything I just told you, everything I did. How can you not

despise me?" To his further surprise, Yugi smiled at him.

* * *

"First of all, you're punishing yourself for things that you haven't even done yet…maybe never

will now. Second, the fact you were willing to reveal your vision to me, even though it caused

you so much pain, showed me just how brave you are. No person like that could possibly be

evil, memory or no memory. I believe you are the good, righteous person that saved the world

5,000 years ago. Never, EVER let some stranger wanting to take your soul make you think

otherwise." Yugi then held up the Millennium Item he was wearing.

* * *

"We've been together ever since I assembled the Millennium Puzzle. It symbolizes our friendship, and no

evil card can ever break that bond! Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

Yami thought over everything Yugi just said, and he felt much warmer inside. His fear and

doubt started to melt away, and began to feel like his old self again. The now reassured

Pharaoh held up the puzzle he was wearing and positioned it directly in front of Yugi's copy.

* * *

"You are right, Yugi. Forgive me. What do you say we finish this duel? Together?" Yugi

nodded in approval.

* * *

"Together." At the same time, back in the real world, the Millennium Puzzle glowed…along

with Yugi's Deck. On the other side, Raphael became impatient again.

* * *

"Come on brat! What are you waiting for?! Play the card you know can help you!"

* * *

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Raphael!" Yami said, back in the duel at last. Raphael noticed

the change and smirked.

* * *

"Well, well. Finally ready to finish what you started Pharaoh? I knew you wouldn't stay away

for long."

* * *

"I needed time to think things over, but now I'm ready to end this duel…whether I win or not!"

The bigger man laughed.

* * *

"You sure sound more confident. So then, how do you plan to end this?" Yami smirked.

* * *

"By dueling how I have always done! If I end up losing, then so be it! But if I do get defeated, it

will be on my terms, not yours!" Yami declared as he played his next card, not noticing the

golden glow still coming from his Deck. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw from

our decks until hold 6 cards in our hands!"

* * *

"Pfft, still stalling are we?" Raphael taunted. Yami ignored him.

* * *

"Now then, let's see what we can do with…What?" Yami stopped mid sentence when he saw

the cards he had drawn. He recognized most of the cards he had in his vision, but there was

one card he was sure had not been there. "Yugi, look! Do you see this?" An equally

surprised Yugi looked at Yami's hand and nodded.

* * *

"I sure do. But why are you so surprised? Didn't you see what cards you had in your vision?"

* * *

"Yes, but _this_ card…it was not one of them! I've never seen this card before! And the picture!

That's the…"

* * *

"Yes it is! Maybe this is a sign that the future really has changed!" Yugi said, smiling. Yami

smiled back.

* * *

"I think you're right." Yami then turned focused on his opponent once more, ready to prove

how wrong the man was about him.

* * *

"Raphael, you have been wrong about me from the beginning! I was not, nor will I ever be, an

evil Pharaoh! The world I saved 5,000 years ago had good people, and I've come back to save

them once again! And I will also save mankind from your dark master and prevent the Great

Leviathan from reviving!"

* * *

"Still deluding yourself, even though you have no memory of your ancient days? If you want to

continue believing that, then fine. The Stone of Orichalcos will show the kind of person you

really are in the end! Now, for the last time…play the card that will save you!" Raphael

demanded angrily. Yami nodded.

* * *

"As you wish. Now I play a Magic card of great ancient power! A card I had been given that will

turn the tides in my favor!"

* * *

 _'Finally, I knew you had it in you Pharaoh.'_ Raphael thought, thinking his plan was at last coming

to fruition. But he was instantly shocked when he actually saw the card Yami played.

* * *

"I now activate… The Millennium Puzzle!"

* * *

 **Cue Background Music: The Eyes of Timaeus theme (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

* * *

Raphael's jaw dropped when he saw the new Magic card that had the picture of the Pharaoh's

puzzle on it. "What?! That's not the Seal of Orichalcos! Where did the Pharaoh get that?!"

Yami smiled in triumph. Raphael then saw the stone around Yami's neck shatter into pieces,

which shocked him even more.

* * *

"First, The Millennium Puzzle grants all my Monsters 500 extra attack points! **(Dark Magician**

 **Girl the Dragon Knight – ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)** And since Dark Magician Girl the Dragon

Knight's attack power has changed, your Crystal Seal can no longer contain her! She is now

free!" Yami revealed as his dragon broke free of Raphael's Trap. Raphael then noticed that

Dark Magician Girl and Timaeus had the same golden eye on their foreheads as the Millennium

Puzzle.

* * *

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! But it doesn't matter! As long as my Monsters are still

on the field, you will never get to my Life Points Pharaoh! Not while I keep them from

being destroyed and out of my Graveyard!"

* * *

"Correct…which is why I will remove them from play instead!" Yami countered.

* * *

"What did you say?!" A stunned Raphael asked.

* * *

"The Millennium Puzzle has another effect! Once per turn, during my turn, I can remove up to

3 cards in my hand from the game. Then with each card removed, I can remove from play the

same number of cards you control on the field!"

* * *

Raphael gasped in disbelief as he looked at his hand. He had cards that can prevent his

Monsters from being destroyed, but nothing that can keep them from being removed from

play. The Pharaoh had found a way past his defenses, and there was not a thing he could to

stop him.

* * *

"From my hand, I remove from play Hand Control, De-Fusion, and… The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Yami said proudly as he took said cards out of his hand, making Raphael look angrier than ever.

"Since I have removed 3 cards from the game, I will remove 3 of your cards! I am removing your Guardian Grarl, Guardian Kay'est, and Backup Guardna!"

* * *

"My Guardian Monsters! They're all gone!" Raphael yelled in despair, watching helplessly as his

precious Monsters were removed one by one.

* * *

"And with your Monsters no longer on the field, your Life Points are unprotected! Dark Magician

Girl the Dragon Knight, attack Raphael directly and end this duel!" Yami commanded. His

Dragon Knight flew forward and slashed Raphael, depleting all his remaining Life Points.

* * *

 **(Raphael: 3100 – 3000 = 0)**

* * *

Raphael lay on his back on the ground, defeated and completely confused. He couldn't

understand how his plan to take the Pharaoh's soul had gone so horribly wrong. He had a very

clever plan, and it totally failed.

* * *

"I don't get it. The Pharaoh was supposed to play The Seal of Orichalcos and let the darkness

inside him consume himself and allow me to beat him. It was all for Master Dartz's mission to

revive the Great Beast. How could the Pharaoh resist the darkness and reject the power of the

Orichalcos? And how did he get that card that looked like his Puzzle? What did I miss?"

* * *

"What you missed was the simple truth: I'm not the evil tyrannical dictator you were told I

am." Yami answered as he walked over toward his defeated opponent and now stood over him.

* * *

"But how can you know that without your lost memories?" Raphael asked.

* * *

"I can feel it in my heart. Also, this card is proof that you were wrong about me." Yami said,

taking out his new card to show. "It represents the bond I have with Yugi. The Millennium Item

in the picture is the very object that first brought us together to save the world from the return

of the Shadow Games. Together, we've accomplished great things." Raphael listened with

growing amazement.

* * *

"The Orichalcos threatened to tear that bond apart. You once told me that the Orichalcos

stone puts the power of my Puzzle to shame. Well, today I've just proven the exact opposite. It

was the Orichalcos versus the Puzzle…and the Puzzle won."

* * *

Yami then took out the Seal of Orichalcos card and tossed it to the ground. "I can tell that you

are not evil either Raphael…merely misguided. I hope that one day, you will conquer the

darkness in you as well. Your family would want that, I'm sure."

* * *

Raphael got up, retrieved his Seal of Orichalcos and looked up as a nearby helicopter

approached. He looked from the copter to the Pharaoh. Yami thought he appeared to be

considering his words. Without warning, Raphael grabbed Yami by the shirt collar with one

hand while grabbing the copter's rope ladder with the other.

* * *

The helicopter then flew them off the cut off area. When it was low over the mainland,

Raphael released Yami and let him fall to the ground. He was unharmed by the short fall.

* * *

"This isn't over Pharaoh. We will duel again. And next time, I will be one to use the Seal…and

take your soul!" Raphael shouted as the copter flew away in the distance.

* * *

"And I will be waiting Raphael." Yami said softly as his friends appeared and met up with him. It

was at this time that Yugi had switched back into his body again.

* * *

"Yugi! We've been looking for ya! Are you alright?" Joey asked. His friend smiled back at him.

* * *

"Yeah Joey. I'm just fine." Yugi said, smiling along with his closest friend, the Nameless Pharaoh.

* * *

The End.


End file.
